Truth
by hungryprussia
Summary: America and England are stuck in a room together at an overseas peace conference. England is trying to sleep, America is freaking out, eventually they decide to play a game. Suggestions requested. USUK


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, a Japanese man does. Really, did you think I did?**

**Oh fanfiction! How I miss you! **

"America? How large is your penis?"

"Dude!"

_Alright, let's back up a little…_

_About ten minutes earlier- _"The game is simple" the younger country said, pacing the room. "I ask a question, you answer-TRUTHFULLY- if you lie you lose. If you pass on a question, and I answer the next one, you lose. If we both pass, the game continues. Understand?"

"I bloody well know how to play you twit!" England exclaimed angrily, "I do have the internet!"

America smiled and put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, calm down, dude."

Much to England's chagrin, the two countries had been roomed together earlier for the umpteenth time, it was getting pretty ridiculous. England had the growing suspicion that Hungary had been altering the room assignments lately. Everything was going fine until the intruder alarm went off. Of course, they had to be staying in the most paranoid country on the face of the planet's house, because as soon as the siren rang, the doors and windows locked.

The eerie red glow of the emergency light illuminated the two's faces as they stared at each other in shock. It took America almost two whole seconds before he ran to the door and started pounding. England laid back in annoyance, trying to block out the sound with his over-sized pillow. The intercom cut them both off.

"Distinguished guests," the voice of their host rang out, "please do not be alarmed. For your own protection, you must stay where you are until this intruder is taken care of. Thank you for your time" the line cut off and England and America gazed up at the ceiling, America pausing a moment before going back to pounding on the door.

"LET ME OUT! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he yelled.

"BE QUIET YOU GIT! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

America quieted down and sulked back to his bed, trying to imitate his roommate and drift into sleep, but the red overcast was far too creepy.

"England," he whispered loudly, "are you awake?"

"What do you think," was the quick, sarcastic reply.

"I'm scared…"

"I figured…"

England rolled over in his bed again, covering his head with the pillow, slowly closing his eyes, when…

"Hey!" he called out harshly, "What did you just throw at me America?" The other country just shrugged in response.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" He said in his most innocent voice.

England let a growl escape his lips. "Do you need anything? What do you want?"

"Can we… I mean can we play a game?"

England rubbed his temples and sighed.

"What kind of game?" he asked agitated.

"I don't know," America huffed, "I can't think of everything!" he fell back into his bed turning away."

England paused for a moment.

"Okay let's roleplay! I am Darthor the mighty Halfling warrior who is schizophrenic. One personality is anorexic and the other is obese. I enter the town of Ra-Kim and am looking for a blacksmith to reforge my blade"

America stared.

"Really? That's the first thing you think of? Kinda kinky..."

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU GIT" he shouted throwing a spare pillow at America's head.

"sure..."

"Thou shalt not make light of Darthor" English hissed.

America smirked. "My deepest apologies, my liege"

"No, no, no! You cannoteth speaketh like thateth until thou hath a character made!"

"fine... I am Othwen, half-elf hero and Champion of all species."

"America! Be serious."

America banged his head on the bed again; this was not what he had in mind when he suggested a game…

"Why don't we play a game with a winner?" he whined.

"I don't know any two-person games with a clear winner…"

"I only know the one…"

"Which one?"

"Truth…"

England looked at his companion wondering if that was what he wanted to play, why he didn't just suggest that in the first place.

"Truth…" England continued, racking his brain, trying to figure out what that was.

"The game is simple" the younger country said, pacing the room. "I ask a question, you answer-TRUTHFULLY- if you lie you lose. If you pass on a question, and I answer the next one, you lose. If we both pass, the game continues. Understand?"

"I bloody well know how to play you twit!" England exclaimed angrily, "I do have the internet!"

America smiled and put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, calm down, dude." America sighed, "You wanna try?"

"In the spirit of open-mindedness, I'll give it a shot," the older country said grimly.

"Okay. Normally, the early questions are fairly easy. Like: 'What's your favorite color, or junk."

"Got it"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. How large is your penis?" England reply was fast and precise, America was taken aback.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, "What is wrong with you?"

"Think whatever you want," England said with a smirk, "but I play to win, so tell me or pass, your choice."

**I hope you liked it ****. Any kind of review would be helpful, please tell me what questions you would like them to ask each other because I have a very limited idea, or let me know of any mistakes I made. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
